Life of Part Time Maid
by Rooroobazooka
Summary: A young girl named Mizuki has fallen for two people. Yurieru and a mask boy. They both saved her from something or someone. She is trying to deal with her past and what may come in the future. Mizuki, must make a choice when the time comes but will she choose the right one or the wrong one?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's kinda like it but with different characters of my own! I hope you like it!**

* * *

An alarm clock made an annoying buzzing sound in the morning waking up a girl with long brown chestnut hair that had light blond highlights, and she have forest green eyes. The girl name Mizuki Kawasaki, and she lives with her little sister and mother. Mizuki is just an average teenage kind of but the one thing that makes her stand out is her after school job that's a secret from her class mates. The secret is well hidden from everyone in the school.

Mizuki turns off her alarm clock and got ready for school. She took an long shower and wash her hair, then brushed her teeth. After that she wrap her two arose her just above her chest. She then walk to her room, she unjust her towel and then slid on her underwear and bra. After doing so she put on her white skirt, and then her white button down school shirt, tie a red tie around her collar and then put her orange blazer over her shirt. Topping it off she puts on her long white socks and then her white shoes. She dried her hair with a blow drier and she then use an curler iron to curl her hair.

Mizuki heads downstairs to get hit with the smell of strawberry pancakes, bacon, eggs and coffee goes in her nostrils. She quickly took her sweat next to her sister who was there before her. "Morning mom and Hoshi!" She says and then her mom sets hers and Hoshi's pancakes on their plates and the plates that have bacon and eggs on it. "Thanks mom!" She announced and then dig in.

"Mi-oneechan you should slow down." Mizuki looks at Hoshi and slow down a little. "Good Mi-oneechan! Hey don't steal my bacon!" Hoshi glares at her older sister. "No fair Mi-oneechan!" She pouts at her and eat her pancakes unhappily because Mizuki stole her bacon. "I don't like you Mi-oneechan!" She continues to eat with her only last piece of bacon left.

Mizuki looks at her younger sister and gives her bacons back. "There you go Hoshi-memichan." She continues to eat and finished first and then drinks some coffee. She wash her dishes and put them away. "I'm off to school now mom and Hoshi-memichan!" She then was out the door with her bookbag.

* * *

Mizuki gets to school to meet her two best friends, Reika Sasaki and Yukiko Hayashi. Reika have like pink hair and purple eyes. Yukiko have black hair and light orange eyes. They all three been friends since they were three years old, they sick together always and forever, but Yukiko and Reika doesn't know about Mizuki's job.

"Morning you two!" Mizuki said then hugs them. Her two friends says it back and then they walk into the school, and then she noticed three boys walking in with their shirt not tuck in and their tie are lose. She walk to them and glares there way. "Hey you three! Tuck in your shirt and tie you tie tighter."

"Gah it's annoying Prez!" One boy with blond hair and navy blue eyes, said with annoyance in his voice. "Leave us alone Prez." They started to walk off but she close the gate on them. "What the meaning of this crap!" He glares at her and shake the gates.

"Do what I say and you can enter to the school grounds."Mizuki told the one with blond hair.

" Boss what do we do now?" The boy with black hair and light blue eyes on the left side of the blond boy asked.

"Yeah, boss? Should we listen to her?" The other one with purple hair and lime green eyes asked who was on the right side of the blond one. The purple and black hair boy both look at the blond since he was the lead of their little gang.

"Izumi and Ryouichi, let's go over it!" The blond one announced and pointed to the purple hair one when he said 'Izumi' and to the black hair one when he said 'Ryouichi'. He started walking back far enough to have a running start. Soon as he felt it was good enough he ran towards the gate. When he was close to the gate he jumped over it and landed on his hands and feet.

Izumi and Ryouichi both start clapping amazed at him. "Wow, boss you are awesome!" They both cheer for their leader. They were going to do the same but he stopped him making stand there ground and not to jump over like he did.

"You two stop. Prez give it a break. Let us through and go to class." Their boss slowly getting up in standing position and then drop his bag to the ground. He looks at Mizuki to see that she is a fighting stance.

"Rīdāpawā Yurieru, I will not allow you three to dress like inside the school, for it's sake" The blond boy eye twitched when she called him by his full name. He got in a fighting stance quickly and charge towards her for the gate keys. Izumi and Ryouichi both watched them as they cheer for Yurieru.

* * *

After ten minutes Yurieru got the keys and smirks at Mizuki. "Ha! I got the ke-" Before he could finish his sentence he got punch in the through in the air towards the other side of the gate. And he also dropped the keys. "GAHHHHHH"

Muzuki grabbed the keys and walk away like nothing happened. She was walking into the front door of school.

* * *

**There the first chapter. Sorry if it's short but I hope you like it. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Mizuki have made through half of the day already without running into those rule breakers boys. Now it's lunch and she goes to her locker to go get her bento but someone push her down to the ground. As she was about to fall Yurieru comes to her recuse at the last moment, before her head crash to the hard wooden floor.

The person that pushed has a leather black vest on with his school uniform and has black sunglasses. He is also known as the school bad boy. Everyone in the school calls him Suikazura but his first name is Hanran. Suikazura has curly lavender hair with red eyes. His teeth are pointy like a wile animal especially his fangs.

"Suikazura! What the hell!" Mizuki shouted getting free from Yurieru and kicking to the trash can. She stand there facing Suikazura glaring as he smirks. Yurieru on the other had soul was leaving his body.

"Boss! No don't leave us!" Izumi and Ryouichi shouts as they try to out Yurieru's back inside of him.

Suikazura looks at Mizuki and shrugs. "You were in my way and whoever in my way get what they get." He told her and walk away like he owns the place.

Mizuki was about to knock some senses into Suikazura's thick head but Yurieru held her back after he regain his floating soul back into his body. "Oi! Prez, we have a score to settle from the morning." She looks up at him and grab his arm and flip him over her shoulder. In two second flat he is on the ground in pain and she step on him and walks away to the roof.

* * *

After school was over Mizuki heads home to drop off her bag and then walk out and she looks at the time to see it was almost four in the afternoon. "Aw! Man I'm late!" She starts running as she can towards downtown where she works at.

Once she go to her job which is a small a little cafe people don't notice because they are focus to go somewhere else. The cafe is call 'House of Love Cafe' people will go in there for mostly because the sweets they make.

Mizuki forced a smile onto her face as she pulled on her uniform. Immediately a tray was forced into her hands and she was motioned to a table. She greeted the customer, her eyes closed as she tried to hide her irritation. Only for her to open them to see none other than...

"Suikazura what the hell are you doing here?" she hissed quietly.

Suikazura smirked as he look her up and down making her uncomfortable. "For a loudmouth President, I figured you will be not shaped so nicely. But I love maid outfit, it suits you to be my personal maid, President." He told her as he waits to be seated by her.

Mizuki bit down on her pride and smiles irritated smile. She was ready to break him in half like a pencil. "Thank you, Master. Come with me and I'll show you, a table that best suited for you." She mentally was gagging at what she said but Suikazura was amuse by that. _'Just kill me! I can't stand him!'_

When Suikazura sat down to place she showed him, he saw her boss and calls out. "Hey! SIS!" Muzuki's boss come over to them. Her boss looks like him but she has caramel orange eyes instead of red.

"What you want Hanran?" She said bored expression.

"Nice to see you to, sis. But anyways can I have President Kawasaki as my personal maid to do what I want? I'll pay her the same. And I want to use private service for it. Is that OK Minako's?" Mizuki looks at the two in shock because they were siblings and also that what he just asked her. Minako Her mind Was total blank on what's going on.

"I suppose, but when you aren't here she will be working as a maid." Minako said about to walk of but looks at Mizuki. "Kawasaki, you will be my brother personal maid and will do whatever he ask you to do and I mean whatever it is." With that she left them to alone to start working.

* * *

Later at night everyone already left and left Mizuki in charge to close. So she closed everything and then when to take out the trash in the back side but heard two drunken man about thirty years old.

One of the man says to her. "Oi. Little maid come with us to have some fun." He grabbed her tight and pulls her closer to them.

She tried to pull away but her fears made it harder for to do so but some figure that looks very familiar to her appears. In fast moments take the two man down and threatened them in a low scary mysterious voice. "If you two ever ever come need her again, just let say you will regret being born."

The two mans runs off scared. Mizuki stand there shock and notice the figure face was in the shadow completely but she barely could see his eyes which was navy blue. "Who are you?" That figured smirk a little but could see her frighten eyes staring deep in his eyes.

"Don't worry Mizuki-san you are safe." He said then grab her and pull her into the shadow so she can't tell who he is. "Muzuki-san don't worry I'll always be there for you when you need my help, cause I love you." With that he capture her lips with his own.

Mizuki's eyes widened in shock as her mysterious her claims he loves her and kissing her. She starts to melt into the kiss but then he pulled away. "Every day in school from now on I'll leave you a love letter on how much I love you with a lily in your locker." He peck her lips once more before mutters a soft and gentle goodbye and good night. Then he disappear into the shadow and leaving her there.

Mizuki's cheeks flared up and touch her lips. _'My first kiss was stolen from me by my hero.' _She thought to herself before slowly walking away towards her house.

* * *

Mizuki's hero is on a roof looking down towards her blushing. "Wow, I can't believe I did that. It felt way easier to tell her I love her when she doesn't know it is me." He said out loud to himself.

* * *

**End of chapter two!**

**Who was that? Why did he do that? Why do he love her? Find out later on.**


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning after being save by her hero, Mizuki eagerly goes to school meet up with her friends, Reika and Yukiko. They were near a cherry blossom tree as they saw Muzuki walking up them.

"Morning Mizuki-chan!" They both said in united.

"Morning you two." Mizuki said and grab their hands drag them intoan old science lab that no one goes to anymore.

"Whoa! Slow down Mizuki-chan!" Yukiko said as she was force to sit down with Reika. "What's the big deal dragging us in here when we could be outside check out cute boys and enjoy the sunlight!" She announced with a dreaming and annoyed look.

Reika nods in agreement with Yukiko. "Well you know about my job after school as a maid?" They nod their head to let her continue. "Well last night some drunk guys in their thirty tried to have their way with me and-" She gets off by them saying either.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" From Reika.

"WHERE DO THEY LIVE? THEY WILL DIE!" From Yukiko.

"Let me finish my story."

"Hai, perceive." Reika and Yukiko said and sit back down because they jump up and said those things.

"And then some guy come and beat them up and threaten them." Mizuki starts to blushing which did get notice by her friends. "I couldn't see his face completely, all I know he has navy blue eyes." Her blush starts to darken every word she says. "He pull me into the shadow and then tell me that I'm safe now cause he will be always there to save me no matter what, because he loves me."

"Aww!" Her friends interrupted once again. "Sorry continue."

Mizuki face starts exploding now. "Then before I could answer him, he capture my lips with his and kiss me." She close eyes remembering the kiss and how it felt. "The kiss felt so right, warm and gentle. After that, he said he will leave love letters in my locker with a lily."

"Are you done now?" Reika asked and then receive a small nod from Muzuki.

Yukiko and Reika both start squealing and jumping up and down hugging Mizuki. "I can see it now! Mysterious hero save the girl of his dreams and marry her!" Yukiko squeals.

* * *

After ten minutes of squealing and teasing Mizuki was allow to goi to her locker to see lilies tape to it and rose petals as well. She turn red as she put her combination to her locker opening it and then to see two letters fall to her feet.

Before she can pick it up, she see a familiar figure bend down and pick it for her. She look at the figure to see no other then...Suikazura.

"Hey give me that!" Mizuki try to reach for the letters.

"No way, slave." He smirked. "I'll give you the one that put in there instead. And I'll read this pink one out loud." He hands her the plain white one that says.

Dear Slave,

After school you going to my house to help me with my homework and other stuff I decide I want you to do. See you at five clock sharp no excuses, slave.

Sincerely Suikazura

Mizuki read and then put in her locker. "Give me the other one!" She glared at him, but he just smirk at her.

"Why should I, slave?"

"Cause it's mines and not yours!"

"What will I get out of it?"

"Anything you want for two days if you give me my letter and never ever take my stuff again!". Mizuki said without thinking for a second.

"Deal. Tomorrow it start slave." He gives it back to her and winks at her walking away and then she realized what she said to him.

"I'm so going to regret this so much, I just know it!" She says to herself and then open her letter from her hero.

Dear Muzuki,

Mizuki, there are no words to describe on how much I love. Every day I see you, I fall more in love with you. I admire you from afar cause I know you will never allow me to call you mines. I love you so much it hurts when I'm not able to see you or when I know some guy talk to you. I'm to shy tell you to face to face love in daylight.

Love Your Hero

Mizuki starts blushing and then hear two voices going "Aww" behind her making her stuff her letter in her locker and glares at her friends. "What are you doing behind me?"

Reika and Yukiko grins and runs off before they answer her. "Oi! Prez, give me the keys." Yurieru's voice called out from the end of the hall making Mizuki looks bored.

"No because you aren't allow to get the keys to the gates ever." She said then put the letter in her bag and taking her math book. Yurieru pins her to the locker glaring at her.

"Give me the keys! I need them or else!" He threatened her but to her he didn't see it as much as a threat of any kind at all.

"Or else what Blondie?" She asked as she glares back at her. Before Yurieru could answer felt a sharp pain where no male population want to be kneel at. He let out grunt of pain and ignore the pain as much he could. "Class is about to start so let me go."

"Keys first and I'll let you go, or else." He warn but she starts laughing at it making him growls at her. "This isn't a joke."

Mizuki was trying to rack her brain for a quick escape route, so she can leave to go to her first class. Then an idea pop in her idea making her smirk a little. "Aww you have a crush on me. You trying the bad boy approach are we?"

"No. I don't, just give me the keys. This is your last chance Prez." Yurieru warned again but more forceful in his voice.

Mizuki bites his arm very hard making him let her go. Then she elbow him in the gut and said. "You aren't getting them and fix up yourself together." With that she went to her first class leaving Yurieru in pain.

* * *

After school Mizuki walk into the staff room of the school. She goes to her desk that was there and stuff a bunch of papers in her book bag.

"What are you doing, Miss Kawasaki?" The Principal Misaki Usui.

"Mrs. Usui, I'm just going to go over the festival notes for class 3-A." Mizuki said smiling. "3-A was thinking of doing a play or a cafe for the festival."

"Oh very well then soon as 3-A decides what they want to do, report back to me and have goodnight." Misaki said then walks out.

Mizuki look at the time to see she has two hours left before she has to go to Suikazura's house. So she goes to the park and then some random man pulls her into an alleyway and held a gun to her head. "Give me all your money and everything you have!" The man said growling in a rush.

Before Mizuki can do anything someone tackle the man with gun. Then the two start fighting and the man that ambush her still has the gun in his hands. The man kick the person that tackle the person him earlier aim the gun at Mizuki.

She was shock at what is happening to her. The person that was kick had a black hoodie on covering his hair and a black face mask on covering only their eyes.

The man pull the trigger at Mizuki. Her eyes widened and the person with the mask eyes widened too. "Mizuki!" Very thing was going slow motion for the two them as he runs that seem in slow motion to dive in front of her.

* * *

**End of Chapter Three.**


	4. Chapter 4

As the mask person jump and dive to protect Mizuki, the bullet goes through the side of his stomach and going past Mizuki barely missing her. His body fall to the floor and blood pooring out of his wound. He also making chocking like way cough as he force himself up.

Mizuki rush to him with her stuff with her. "Oh my goodness are you ok?" Her voice was shaken up. He gives her assure small smile.

"My love, I'm alright but this very dangerous for you to be here." He peck her lips and then in painfully forced himself towards the man who was aiming the gun again.

"How touching. Telling that little girl of yours, your final goodbyes." The man was about to pull the trigger again but the mask guys grab his wrist and twisted it making him let go the gun and stepped on it braking it.

"Leave now or I'll kill you right here and right now." He said and throws him to the floor and kicks him away from them. Soon as the man ran away the mask guy fell all the ground grunting in pain.

"Are you ok? Let me take you to the hospital please." Mizuki said and help him up. The mask guy refuse and look on her eyes.

"My safety means nothing to me but your safety means the world to me. I was so scared when he had that gun to your head and point it at it with you. I thought I was going to lose you. I don't know what I would have done if that happened...I love you so much to let that happen to you my love." Mizuki face became very hot from what he just said.

"W-whats your name?"

"Call me Hood Guy for now my love." He kiss her passionate and she kiss back a little and then he kiss her forehead. "Get home safe as I go get my wound check." Before Mizuki could say something he runs off groaning with every step.

* * *

Mizuki spend the rest of her free time in the park then she went toward Suikazura's house. When she got there she knock on the door to see Suikazura answer the door. "Hey, slave ready to be my maid?"

"Whatever let's get this over with." Mizuki said annoyed as she walked into his house. He then push her out the door.

"Oh no you don't slave. I want you to run to the store get bunch of chips and soda. Here some money slave." Suikazura said pass her fifty dollars. And then closing the door on her before she can say something.

Suikazura starts moving things that are breakable and putting in a closet in his room. Then he make lemonade, koolaid and ice tea and put it in glass bowls. He then put streamers all around the living room and on the stairs also.

* * *

Mizuki stood there for five minutes before growling and heading towatds the store. She go buy so much chips and soda. Yurieru was at the store getting poptarts. He notice her and groan. "Oi, Prez, what you doing here?" He notice her maid outfit through her pink sweater and he blush. _'She looks really cute in that.' _

Mizuki gives him annoyed look. "Well, I have to work for a party, I'm getting party things." She says and put stuff in the cart.

"Hey let me help you." He grab her cart and start dumping a lot of things in. "Where is the party.*

"Suikazura's house."

Yurieru's eyes twitched and grab her hand. "Why are you going to that monster house? Haven't you heard what he do to girls like you. Especially you are cute, beautiful, sexy and adorable at the same time!" He hugs her protectively.

Mizuki blush and hugs back. "I have to, cause his sister is my boss and I have to do what he says." She let's go and starts pushing the cart.

"I'll go with everywhere that involes Suikazura. I don't want him to have his way with you. You are too special Prez, to me."

Mizuki suddenly started to think about her mask hero. "I don't think he will like that idea." Try to move away from him.

Yurieru grab the cart. "I don't care, I won't let him get to close to you." He grab her hand. "Something about you want to make me protect you and call you mines. Yeah I know annoy you, but I only do that cause I can't express my feelings."

Muzuki blush and step back. "...Sorry but I don't feel the same way..." Her face looks down blushing. He takes her hands in hers and goofily grins at her and say softly.

"I know you don't, but I'll do anything to make you fall in love with you. So I'll stick by your side forever and when you need me Mizuki." Yurieru place his lips upon her cheek for a brief moment but the sensation lingers longer.

Muzuki just simply nods embarrassed as Yurieru takes her hand and go to the checkout counter. When they checked out everything they had in the cart, Yurieru took as many bags he can in his hand, just leaving the light bags for Mizuki to pick up.

"Are you ok? I can carry some more bags." Mizuki tried to help Yurieru but he kiss her to stop her. Her eyes widened and moved back blushing. "W-what's, that for?" She questioned and then start to lower her and hide her eyes with her hair.

"Relax, I got it. I kissed you to shut you up and I wanted too." He kept his grin in his face the whole time but his mind wonder to what happened earlier.

* * *

They both walk together to Suikazura's house and comfortable silent. Mizuki just kept glancing at Yurieru and then thought about her mask hero. _'Whoever saved me, my heart belongs to them and only them...So I can't fall for Yurieru or anyone but my hero.' _She thought to herself.

Once they got there, Yurieru kicks the door for a knock making the hear a loud growl and groan. This made Mizuki go behind Yurieru frightened a bit as they starts to hear foot steps walking down.

Each step they heard she got more frightened cause, she just realized how scary he. She was frightened that she did something wrong by bringing over Yurieru to a house that isn't hers. "Don't worry, I'll be here for you." Though soothing words from Yurieru made her less scared cause she has someone there for her.

"Hai.." Then the door flung open when she said that. They both look to see Suikazura with a evil pissed off look.

Suikazura looks at Yurieru and glares at him and then looks at Mizuki glaring at her too. "Why the fuck, did you bring stupid over?" He barked at Mizuki making her eyes show fear.

Yurieru smirked at Suikazura and says. "Cause I'm her lover."

Before anything could be says a fist flies to Yurieru's face making him stop the bags in pain. "Shut up. Now Mizuki you gonna be punished now, with your body. Now tell lover boy to leave now." He barked more at them and roughly grab Mizuki's hand.

Mizuki stood frozen, at what's happening right now. "Let her go!" Yurieru shout at him. "She isn't your property or anything! She is a human being and has a right to choose, so let go now!" He told Suikazura with his eyes turning darker with venom flaring through his body.

"And if I don't?" Suikazura challenge and tighten his grip on her.

* * *

**Chapter Four complete. I changed to summary cause I wanted by the way. Enjoy and comment if you like people.**


	5. Chapter 5

Mizuki just stared blankly in fear wishing her mask hero, Hood Guy would come to save her from this nightmare. All she could wish for anything that could save her. Memories started to flow back into her head as she watch her seven year old self being kidnapped and tortured.

* * *

_**~Flashback~**_

Mizuki just turn seven a week ago, and someone started to follow her home in a black van. She didn't know about the van until someone got out and grab her hand. "Hey, kid do want candy?" The person asked who was a middle age man.

As Ignorant as Mizuki was as a seven year old, her eyes light up and nods eagerly. "Hai! I do want candy!" She says with her eyes sparkling and a happy smile.

"Well, you in luck. I have a lot of candy in my van. Go in and get it." The man said helping Mizuki in the van.

"Okie dorkie!" Mizuki get in the van and looks around. "Where is it at Mister?" She asked looking around desperately. She was about to say something but she was knock on the head with a bat making her collide with the van floor.

Mizuki is knock out now and the man ties her up and then get in the driver seat. The man starts driving away.

When she starts to open her eyes and try to move her arms but felt pain in them as she tried to move it. She was tied up to a chair, all she saw was darkness filling up the room. She screamed for help but the room just echo her voice.

"Kid, you are not getting out of here alive." A deep voice was heard from her left. "No one will save you." The voice mocked and laugh.

Mizuki whimpers scared not knowing what to do. "I want my daddy..." She whimpers quietly. Someone step out of the shadow and smirking at her.

"Mizuki, I am here but I hate you so I hired these man to kidnap you." The man said who apparently is Mizuki's father. The seven year old stare in shock that her own father set all this up.

"N-no. Daddy stop playing and help me." Mizuki whimpers refusing to believe what her father said. Tears are falling down her face scare.

He just smirks more, he grab a bat and walks closer to his daughter. "I will prove to you I am not playing games." Her father told Mizuki before smashing the bat into her leg.

Mizuki scream in pain and begging her father to stop it but her words can't reach him. TpHe beat her with the bat for hours and telling her cruel things. When he was satisfied with torturing her, he pulls out a gun and point it to her head. "Goodbye, you little brat." Was the last thing she hear before seeing her father fall to the ground coughing up blood in her face and drop the gun.

Seeing her father blood and the blood pool on the floor she passed out. That was the last things she remembered before waking up in her mother arms as she cried. "My baby girl wake up please." Muzuki's mother cried hovering over her on the hospital bed she was on.

**_~End Flashback~_**

* * *

"If you don't, I will kick your ass." Yurieru told Suikazura glaring at him hard. "Let go of Prez, now." He start to get in a stance and glance at Mizuki worry that something might happen to her.

Suikazura looks at Yurieru like he was stupid, and then start laughing at him. "That is a good one. You think you can kick my ass." He chuckled and smirks at Yurieru. "You say, Mizuki is your lover huh?' He pulled her into him and kiss her in front of Yurieru.

Yurieru eyes widened and then turn cold full of hatred and anger towards the man before him. Mizuki on the other hand she is purely shock but trying to pull away from Suikazura not wanting anything to do with him. "Hey! Stop that! This involves you and me not her! Leave her out of this!" Yurieru shout at the person who is attacking his lips on his Prez.

Suikazura ignore Yurieru and force his tongue down Mizuk's mouth and pulls her closer to him. He could hear very quiet moan and whimpers coming from her making his smirk grows wider. Mizuki desperately try to push him off but he is overwhelming her with his grip in her. Yurieru can not take anymore of him force a kiss on the girl he claim to be her lover. He tackles Suikazura to the ground making him forcefully get pulled away from him.

Suikazura fell to the ground and Yurieru on top of him. Yurieru start throwing punches rapidly at him in the face as Mizuki try to process what just happened. But she snapped out of it when she hears Yurieru grunt and groan in pain when Suikazura get the upper hand and laughing at Yurieru attempt to break free from him. "Stop it! Leave him alone!"

Both of them glance at her but ignore her. Suikazura punch Yurieru in the nose making him bleed. Yurieru grunts as he feel the blood come out his nose and blood start to leak frkm his stomach. Mizuki eyes widened in horror and try to pull Suikazura away from Yurieru but Suikazura push her into the a pole.

Yurieru growls and knee him in the touch to get him off him. "How dare you!" Yurieru start to punch hit Suikazura hard not bothering to stop at all in rage. "I will teach you who you are messing with you son of a bitch!" Yurieru deck him right in the jaw and put him in a headlock and hold his grip tight around his neck. Suikazura trying to get out of Yurieru grip but losing his oxygen slowly as his body becomes heavier. When he pass out, Yurieru let go of him and kicks him in the stomach before rushing to Mizuki to check for any injuries. "Are you hurt?" He asked her concern forgetting he is hurt.

Mizuki glance at Suikazura and put one of Yurieru arms around her shoulder and grab his side and walk him to the nearest hospital like that. "Idiot, I am fine...but you aren't. You are bleeding and bruise all over." She say softly and walks a bit faster.

Yurieru grins at Mizuki. "I am fine. I had worse trust me, Prez." He pulls away from her and goes sit in a bench in the park they is passing by. "Call, Ryouichi and Izumi..." He tells her before his vision get blurry and faints on the bench from lack of blood.

Mizuki ignore his demands and call 911 to and tell them where they can find them right now. She hangs up and wait for them near them._ What was he thinking. He could have gotten himself killed because of me. _She thought as she hears the sirens of the ambulance driving near by for them.

* * *

Mizuki is pacing back and forth wait for the doctor to tell her about Yurieru condition. After all it was her fault he got injured badly by Suikazura. Many doctors walks by and talked to other patients' families and friends.

A doctor stood by the door and called out. "Rīdāpawā Yurieru?" Mizuki glance at the door and goes to her.

"Yes? I am his friend, Mizuki. How is he doctor?" Mizuki asked concerned with hos health.

"Miss, I am sorry but your friend is in a coma and I don't know when he will wake up." Doctor say sadly. "He been severely injured, he been stab in the stomach it appears also he lost a lot of blood. He has a broken nose too. We did everything we can for him right now. The only thing we can do is wait for him to come out of his coma." The doctor finished explaining.

Mizuki stayed quiet for a few minutes processing everything that the doctor told her about Yurieru condition. "M-may, I see him?" She asked the doctor with hopeful eyes, hoping it is a trick he told the doctor to tell her to surprise her.

"Yes, bit he is in recovery. You can get about twenty minutes of visiting time." She replied to Mizuki as she guide her to Yurieru's room and leave her there.

Mizuki frown when she see him hook up to all the machines that is keeping him alive. "Stupid, you shouldn't have saved me. Now what am I gonna tell your parents?" Mizuki asked knowing he won't answer and tears fall down from her face. "Idiot, you are making me cry now." Her voice start cracking. She strokes a strand of hair away from his face and lean down and kiss his forehead. "I have to go, home...but I'll come back in the morning before school to see you and tell you fix your clothes." She tells him frowning.

She close her eyes and can picture him calling her Prez and finding everything to annoy the crap out of her. Mizuki looks at him one more last time and grab his hand and give it a good squeeze just to let him know he will be back. With that she leaves and head to Yurieru's apartment to tell his parents.

When she get to the door she knocks on the door looking down. The door open to see Ryouichi and Izumi's face looking at her. She looks at them and blinks. "Where is Yurieru's parents?" Mizuki asks.

Both teens looks at each other and then at her. "He, has no parents. We three live alone together." Ryouichi told her.

"Do you know where he is? It is late and we are worried." Izumi continue.

Mizuki wince when Izumi asked that. "Yes, but he is not ok...he got in a fight with Suikazura and now...he is in a coma. He is the hospital..." She told them.

They rush grab their jacket and lock the door and run to the hospital not caring leaving her there alone. Mizuki keep her head down frowning that she is the cause of all this. She rush home immediately. She walks thinking about all the event of the day, and how did she faced them.

When she gets home she get tackle by Hoshi before she can step into the house. Mi-oneechan!" She shouts smiling happily. "I missed you." She snuggle into her older sister's arms.

Mizuki looks at her and sits up nd hugs her. "I missed you too. I had a long day today. I order some dinner for us since mom is working still." She told her sister.

Hoshi eyes sparkles and nods and run to the kitchen and decide what kind of food she want to order as she looks at menus from places that delivers food. As she does that Mizuki decide to take a hot long bath to relax herself from the stress she is under now.

When she gets out she sees that Hoshi is looking for money making her chuckle. "Hoshi, I said I will take care of it. So much is it?" She asked her.

"Hmm like twenty dollars plus tip." Hoshi answer with a grin making Mizuki roll her eyes and Pat her head. "I order pizza while you were in the bathroom."

"Oh, ok then. I will take care of the pizza delivery guy when they get here." Mizuki tells her as she takes Hoshi into the living room to watch TV with her. When the pizza get there she paid the delivery guy and they ate among themselves and saved a few slides of pizza for their mother when she gets home. Mizuki put the pizza in the microwave for her.

After they ate they both head to bed. Before Mizuki could sleep all she can think about is her hero and Yurieru saving her in the same day. _I will get strong to protect myself and them... _That was the last thing she thought to herself before she fell asleep from the long day she had.

* * *

**Yo! It been very long since I updated. I apologize, I had writers block and I did not know what to write. This chapter just took a few hours to be done. Sorry for the wait and sorry that it is not very long either. Enjoy the chapter! And Review!**


End file.
